goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane Eyre (1995 musical)
This is about the '''1995 stage musical.' For the earlier adaptation, see Jane Eyre (1994 musical).'' Jane Eyre is a stage musical based on the Charlotte Bronte novel of the same name. Cast *Marla Schaffel - Jane Eyre *Jennifer Bedore - Young Jane *Anthony Crivello - Edward Rochester/Jane's Father *Chad Frisque - St. John Rivers *Nicole Dooley - Blanche Ingram *Martha Hawley - Mrs. Fairfax/Miss Scatcherd *Heather Ayers - Bertha Mason/Miss Temple *Charles Parker - Richard Mason/John Eyre/Clergyman *Ashley Sinclair - Adele Varens *Angela Lockett - Helen Burns *Don Richard - Mr. Brocklehurst/Colonel Dent/Mr. Briggs *Charlene Ayers - Mrs. Reed/Grace Poole Plot Jane Eyre, a young orphan, is living at Gateshead but is ill-treated by her Aunt Mrs. Reed and cousin John Reed. Jane is sent to a boarding school. Over the years, Jane becomes a teacher at the boarding school but longs to see other sights. She becomes a tutor of Adele Varens, a young French girl who lives at Thornfield Hall as the ward of the owner, Edward Rochester. When a fire breaks out, Jane puts it out and saves Edward's life, and the two become close. Edward, however, cannot accept his affection for Jane, and so invites wealthy guests as a distraction. It appears that Blanche Ingram and Edward may be getting married, and Jane is unhappy over this. Mason, an old friend, arrives, and Edward is disturbed. He asks Jane whether she would leave if he had a terrible secret, and she vows her faithfulness. When Mason is attacked in the attic, he is helped by Jane and Edward and leaves. Edward, pretending to be a gypsy, tells Blanche Ingram that he is not rich, and she hastily departs Thornfield. Edward at last tells Jane that he loves her and proposes marriage, and Jane happily accepts. However, on the day of the wedding, Mason tells the secret. Edward is already married to Bertha (who is Mason's sister) and his mad wife lives in the attic of Thornfield. Jane, unwilling to live with Edward without being married, leaves. Bertha meanwhile sets fire to Thornfield, and dies in the flames. Jane, hungry and exhausted after wandering the moors, has returned to Gateshead Hall, and discovers that her aged aunt is near death. Mrs. Reed has tried to steal her inheritance, but Jane forgives this last evil treatment. St. John Rivers, a clergyman, proposes marriage and Jane almost accepts. But, she hears Edward calling out to her. She returns to Thornfield to see that it has been destroyed. Jane and Edward, blind and crippled in the attempt to save his wife, are married. Edward's sight is partially restored as Jane shows him their new-born son. Musical numbers ;Act I *"Jane" — Edward Fairfax Rochester *"The Orphan" — Jane Eyre *"Children of God" — Schoolgirls, Mr. Brocklehurst, Mrs. Reed, Miss Scatcherd and Ensemble *"Forgiveness" — Helen Burns, Young Jane and Jane Eyre *"The Death of Helen Burns" — Helen Burns, Young Jane, Ensemble *"The Graveyard" — Jane Eyre, Young Jane and Ensemble *"Sweet Liberty" - Jane Eyre and Ensemble *"Secrets of the House" — Ensemble *"Perfectly Nice" — Mrs. Fairfax, Adele and Jane Eyre *"The Icy Lane — Ensemble * The Master Returns — Mrs. Fairfax, Robert * Captive Bird — Edward Fairfax Rochester *"As Good As You" — Edward Fairfax Rochester *"Your Word to God - Edward Fairfax Rochester *"The Fire" — Bertha Mason, Ensemble *"After the Fire" — Edward Fairfax Rochester *"Secret Soul" — Jane Eyre and Edward Fairfax Rochester *"Society's Best" — Mrs. Fairfax *"Galloping Up to the Drive" — The Guests *"The Finer Things" - Blanche Ingram *"Oh How You Look In The Light"— Edward Fairfax Rochester, Blanche Ingram and Ensemble *"The Pledge" — Jane Eyre and Edward Fairfax Rochester *"Sirens"— Edward Fairfax Rochester, Jane Eyre and Bertha ;Act II *"Things Beyond This Earth" — Ensemble *"The Scream" — Richard Mason, Bertha Mason, Edward Fairfax Rochester, Ensemble *"Painting Her Portrait" - Jane Eyre *"In The Light Of The Virgin Morning" — Jane Eyre and Blanche Ingram *"The Gypsy" — Marje Bubrosa *"The Proposal" — Jane Eyre and Edward Fairfax Rochester *"The Chestnut Tree" — Grace Poole, Servants 1 + 2 *"Slip of a Girl" — Mrs. Fairfax, Jane Eyre, Robert and Adele *"The Wedding" — Ensemble *"Wild Boy" — Edward Fairfax Rochester, Jane Eyre, Bertha and Ensemble *"Sirens" (Reprise) — Jane Eyre and Edward Fairfax Rochester *"Farewell Good Angel" — Edward Fairfax Rochester *"Rain" — Woman, Ensemble *"The Death of Mrs. Reed" — Mrs. Reed, Jane Eyre and Ensemble *"The Voice Across The Moors" — St. John Rivers, Jane Eyre and Edward Fairfax Rochester *"Poor Master" — Mrs. Fairfax and Jane Eyre *"Brave Enough For Love" — Jane Eyre, Edward Fairfax Rochester and Ensemble Category:Stage musicals